CRÔNICAS SAXÔNICAS Contos Esparsos Três
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Um ataque nórdico a Eoferwic, desastre e destruição. Mais tarde, um ataque saxão a uma fortaleza nórdica. Um reencontro. Idade Média. Baseado nas histórias de Bernard Cornwell.
1. 889 DC O Último Ano Saxão

* * *

889 DC

O ÚLTIMO ANO SAXÃO

* * *

Meu nome é Uhtred, Uhtred de Bebbanburg. Sou saxão, um saxão do norte. E ainda não me vinguei do tio que me usurpou o castelo e as posses. Mas essa parte da história vem mais adiante. Agora quero falar sobre Eoferwic, uma grande cidade, governada por poderosos _ealdormen. _Eles são os mantenedores dos vilarejos e aldeias nos arredores de seus castelos; eles governavam com mãos de ferro. Essa parte da minha viagem em busca de poder para Alfredo me levou para o norte. Depois de derrotarmos Kjartan e Ragnar ganhar o castelo de Dunholm, eu segui adiante, sempre ao norte, em busca de aliados para Wessex.

Eoferwic tinha um homem, um ealdorman que já servira a Alfredo, mas que tornara ao lar para livrá-lo das invasões dos pagãos. Não era um senhor autoritário nem mesmo tirano, praticava o bem acima de tudo, apesar de não ter um gênio muito fácil de lidar, mas era severo, bastante severo. Ainda assim era amado e constantemente procurado por seus bons conselhos. Era um grande defensor saxão e, em geral, era a ele que outros _ealdormen_ - e até mesmo reis - recorriam quando necessitavam de ajuda. Tinha 37 anos, fios grisalhos já apareciam em sua cabeça, mas quando lutava, lutava como um jovem. Aeldred Hodenc de Eoferwic era seu nome e ele era privilegiado. Em todos os sentidos, mas em especial, em relação às mulheres. Aeldred já havia se casado cinco vezes, com cinco belas mulheres, nas quais havia feito doze filhos. A última esposa, porém, ainda não tinha lhe dado filhos, mas era a mais bela dentre todas e a que ele mais amava. Em parte, ela não ter tido filhos era culpa de Aeldred, porque ele não queria dividi-la com ninguém, e não queria que seu corpo se transformasse em algo feio. Ela se chamava Grisilla e tinha um encanto particular, além de sua beleza: a voz. Padres vinham pedir a ela que cantasse na igreja, porque assim se enchia a grande sala para ouvir a voz de Grisilla, e depois, a palavra do Senhor. Os padres amavam Grisilla, porque era uma mulher ligada a Deus e vivia a vida para ajudar os necessitados, sobretudo os que a igreja recolhia.

Aeldred conhecera Grisilla desde que ela era uma infante e pediu ao pai dela que não a casasse porque cobiçava a menina. Por fim, acabou casando-se com Grisilla quando ela completou 17 anos, dois meses depois de sua quarta esposa morrer.

Quando cheguei a Eoferwic com a guarda doméstica de Alfredo não esperei encontrar ninguém que pusesse a prova o que eu sentia por Gisela, mas admito ter ficado impressionado com a candura da esposa de Aeldred, e Alfredo também; ela nos recebeu de forma calorosa e amigável, sem jamais ter-nos visto uma vez sequer na vida. Seu sorriso verdadeiro e sua voluntariedade ultrapassavam os limites que qualquer outra mulher poderia ter. era agradável estar com ela. Era maravilhoso fitá-la. Não deveria ter mais de que 20 anos, e mesmo assim parecia uma menina. Mas era mulher também porque governava a casa com braço firme, apesar de eu jamais vê-la ralhar com um criado ou escravo.

Não era o caso em Eoferwic, mas eu era um tipo de arauto de Alfredo. Servia como mensageiro e como executor: quando ele precisava exterminar alguém da face da terra, delegava a mim a missão, mas não assumia a ordem dada, fazia com que todos pensassem que eu ultrapassava os limites da violência por conta própria, desobedecendo a suas ordens de "conversar" com o inimigo e atacando-o sem piedade. E depois, como se não bastasse mentir descaradamente, Alfredo me punia, me punia como se eu realmente fosse o culpado de tudo. E a punição sempre me deixava mais amargo e com mais ódio de Alfredo.

Minha primeira mulher fugiu para um convento por causa de Alfredo. Não nego que me fez um favor, porque a devoção dela por Deus era tamanha que me revirava as entranhas. Fora uma mulher chorona, apesar de bonita; fora maçante, apesar de ter sido admirável; fora suplicante, apesar de já ter me feito feliz, e fora seguida a vida toda por padres que lhe minavam a alma constantemente contra mim, porque eu era um saxão pagão, porque eu gostava da guerra, de sangue e suor, e os padres... os padres gostavam de uma única coisa que a guerra trazia: a riqueza.

Tive outras duas mulheres, Iseult, a rainha feiticeira - longa história -, e uma mulher que já fora freira, depois, estuprada pelos dinamarqueses, se tornou minha amante, e quando sua vingança se fez, tornou à casa de Deus para a ele pertencer. Em Iseult ainda penso, mas da outra até o nome esqueci.

Na época dessa história eu estava vivendo feliz com Gisela, irmã de Guthred, rei escolhido pelos padres para governar a Nortúmbria, minha terra. Minha terra. Mas eu gostava de Guthred, que era jovem e poderoso, era certo que ouvia demais aos padres e bispos, mas mesmo assim, não dispensava uma batalha se necessário. Em Eoferwic, em nosso exército, no entanto, não havia mulheres, porque era uma viagem rápida que exigia muito dos cavalos e cavaleiros. Era uma viagem para conseguir homens, o que certamente Aeldred nos daria, se ele próprio não viesse a lutar conosco.

Aeldred não deixou Eoferwic, mas nos deu mil e quinhentos homens e com eles partimos o mais rápido possível para Wessex. Na fronteira, porém, chegou a notícia de que Eoferwic tinha sido vítima de uma ofensiva e que a maior parte da cidade fora queimada. Aeldred tinha conseguido escapar, fugindo para as florestas fechadas da região, onde os dinamarqueses não entravam porque temiam os espíritos. Era triste pensar que o homem que acabara de nos ajudar fora atacado tão brutalmente, mas havia a probabilidade de que ele se juntasse a Alfredo agora, e se assim o fizesse, Alfredo o recompensaria muito bem.

* * *

_Nota do Autor_

_O ÚLTIMO ANO SAXÃO está diretamente ligado aos seis anos que Aeldred viveu com a quinta esposa.

* * *

_


	2. 890 DC O Ano Um Dinamarquês

* * *

890 DC

ANO UM DINAMARQUÊS

* * *

Eoferwic era uma fortaleza defensável, mas sem muitos homens para protegê-la de um ataque surpresa, tornou-se o picadeiro de um circo de horrores. Repasso apenas o que ouvi de Egbert Mãos Rápidas, um saxão do tamanho de uma casa, que abriu caminho sozinho entre uma parede de escudos dinamarquesa, mas eles o fizeram cativo e o levaram como escravo.

Egbert contou sua versão do ataque, ao chegar bem depois da comitiva de Aeldred, que bateu perfeitamente com a de seu senhor. Estavam todos jantando ao redor de uma grande fogueira no pátio principal, faziam sempre aquelas festas para comemorar a entrada da primavera. Ouviam música, cantavam e observavam a esposa de Aeldred dançar quando a matança teve início. Pelas portas laterais, os dinamarqueses entraram sorrateiros, ninguém os ouviu, e devem ter esperado que os homens ficassem bêbados para atacá-los, o que deu extremamente certo. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas um sofrido massacre porque foi uma luta injusta; nenhum inglês teve chance, a maioria estava desarmada, e os que tinham suas espadas consigo, mal conseguiam empunhá-las de tão bêbados que estavam.

A razão de Aeldred e sua guarda sair viva foi Grisilla. O senhor dinamarquês provavelmente deve tê-la visto enquanto armava a emboscada, e quando viu que não havia mais perigo para seus homens, caminhou até ela, que estava de pé, no centro do pátio, porque não encontrara uma rota de fuga segura entre os homens que eram mortos. Bem que ela deva ter preferido morrer se soubesse o viria a seguir. Mas ela permaneceu firme diante do imenso dinamarquês, que se aproximou sorrindo. Aeldred quis voltar para resgatá-la, mas se o fizesse estava morto, então observou, de cima da paliçada, pelo corredor por onde seus homens escaparam sem ser vistos, que o dinamarquês estava perdido. Sim, as fiandeiras do destino tecem nossas vidas com alegria, e na maior parte do tempo com desgraça. Mas não foi o caso para Grisilla, porque o dinamarquês se aproximou, sorriu para ela e mandou que fosse levada para junto das mulheres dinamarquesas, sem ser molestada.

Aeldred mandou que Egbert e mais três homens permanecessem em Eoferwic para resgatar Grisilla. Não sairia do território sem ela e os esperariam na fronteira. E foi o que Egbert fez. Escondeu-se em meio aos dinamarqueses, porque falava a língua deles bem, e permaneceu perto, de olhou em Grisilla, e, assim que lhe desse a chance, arrancá-la-ia daquele meio e a levaria a Aeldred.

Mas não era isso o que as fiandeiras queriam.

Essa parte, a parte que somente Egbert pôde presenciar, não foi bem aceita por Aeldred, mas ele ouviu paciente, enquanto provavelmente deveria estar formulando um plano para resgatar a esposa.

Foi claro o terror que Grisilla sentiu quando percebeu o interesse do dinamarquês por si. Ela até mesmo tentou fugir, mas ele zombeteou dela, e até gostou de sua ousadia. Grisilla era uma mulher alta, mais alta do que as outras mulheres, mais alta do que muitos homens, mas o senhor dinamarquês a fazia parecer pequena.

Os dinamarqueses, depois de atearem fogo numa grande parte de Eoferwic, partiram com os espólios para a costa, onde estavam seus navios. Egbert foi com eles, sempre perto de Grisilla, e viu sua primeira e última oportunidade de resgate perdida logo na primeira noite, quando conseguiu entrar no casebre em que ela estava sendo mantida. Os dinamarqueses tinham ocupado uma aldeia deserta. As casas não protegiam da chuva, mas mantinham as prisioneiras bem vigiadas. Egbert entrou por uma fenda na parede, onde faltavam três grandes pedras, e deu de cara com Grisilla o fitando. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e se jogou a seus pés, chorando então.

— Senhor Egbert, me tire daqui, por favor!

— É o que mais desejo, minha senhora.

Mas uma voz grossa correu pela porta de madeira podre e Egbert se escondeu num canto, atrás de uma tábua larga que estava encostada de qualquer jeito na parede. Conseguia espiar por um buraco, e via nitidamente Grisilla e, agora, o dinamarquês. Era um homem muito bonito, apesar das cicatrizes e dos cabelos desgrenhas, propositalmente deixados daquela forma para horrorizar os invadidos. Ele parou, imponente, diante de Grisilla e sorriu. Tinha os braços cheios de braceletes, a maioria de ouro, e todos impecavelmente polidos. Suas vestimentas eram ricas em adornos e apesar de estarem cheias de sangue mostravam quão bem cuidadas eram.

— Sou Dagfinn Gunnarsen, _earl_ Dagfinn, se preferir - ele disse em inglês e riu da surpresa dela.

— O que... vai fazer comigo? - ela perguntou com a voz oscilante, tinha medo da resposta, por isso deu um passo para perto de onde Egbert tinha se escondido.

Dagfinn olhou ao redor, puxou dois velhos bancos, sentou num e indicou o outro a ela.

— Por que não se apresenta? - ele quis saber. - Ouvi dizer que os ingleses são muito cordiais por essas bandas.

Ela não se moveu, mas disse seu nome.

— Sou Grisilla Hodenc.

— Bem, senhora Grisilla, seu nome a partir de hoje é Gunnarsen porque irei me casar com a senhora - disse sem floreios. Ela arregalou os olhos, deu um passo para trás e tropeçou num pedaço de madeira, batendo com as costas contra a parede. - A senhora terá muito tempo para me conhecer durante a viagem.

— E se eu não quiser me casar com você? - perguntou numa voz fraca.

— Então a darei para um de meus homens. E devo dizer que a senhora está valendo ouro por esse acampamento. Todos eles gostariam de prová-la depois de ouvi-la cantar e vê-la dançar - ele riu apontando com o polegar para a porta. Grisilla tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos, como se aquele gesto a levasse para longe dali. Um homem gritou do lado de fora da casa, Dagfinn olhou para lá, sério, e depois se voltou para Grisilla. - É melhor a senhora permanecer aqui dentro, não posso protegê-la se sair pelo acampamento afora.

Quando Dagfinn deixou a casa, Egbert saiu do esconderijo e estava pálido. Tinha entendido o que os dinamarqueses gritavam e sabia o que iria acontecer se permanecesse ali. Seus três homens estavam sendo lentamente mortos do lado de fora da casa, podia ouvi-los pedindo socorro. Mas que faria sozinho? E como salvaria sua senhora? Então Egbert preferiu fugir a tomar qualquer atitude que lhe tirasse a vida. Correu para longe de Eoferwic, e foi ao encontro de seu rei, para lhe contar que talvez sua senhora não permanecesse viva por muito tempo.

* * *


	3. 896 DC Inverno do Ano Sete

* * *

896 DC

INVERNO DO ANO SETE

* * *

Parte dessa história fala sobre Ragnar, quando veio a Sninngthwait para juntar forças e atacar Dunholm, a fortaleza inexpugnável de Kjartan. Mas para que ele chegasse a Kjartan, precisávamos do auxílio de um homem poderoso. Então, pousamos em Synningthwait, perto de onde cresci, onde fui amado e educado por um dinamarquês que me raptou de Bebbanburg, mas a quem amei como pai verdadeiro: Ragnar, o velho. Foi ali que também vi o castelo dele queimar com toda sua família dentro.

A neve cobria todo o vale de Synningthwait e as casas até as bordas dos telhados. Era a pior nevasca de todos os tempos, pelo que ouvi dizerem, e as lareiras e fogões a lenha não paravam um segundo sequer, podia-se ver suas indicações partindo das inúmeras chaminés ao longo do povoado dinamarquês.

Quando chegamos era tarde da noite, mas fomos recebidos pelo próprio _­Earl_ ­Dagfinn, senhor daquelas terras agora, que nos deu abrigo, comida e bebida. Eu tinha levado comigo Gisela e nossos filhos, porque, assim como outros homens, temia uma vingança a Wessex por parte dos dinamarqueses, e não quis arriscar a vida de minha família pela honra de Alfredo. Ficamos hospedados ao lado da casa de Dagfinn, seus servos a prepararam com rapidez, e não demorou muito para estarmos arranjados e debaixo de grossos cobertores felpudos. Na manhã seguinte veio nossa verdadeira recepção: um grande banquete, porque Dagfinn estava do nosso lado, apesar de não ter rixa alguma com Kjartan, não gostava da crueldade que ele usava contra o povo dali, fosse pagão ou cristão - e Kjartan odiava clérigos, punindo-os da pior forma que se pode imaginar.

Já à mesa, fui surpreendido não pela comida e muito menos pelos fortes guerreiros que faziam parte da guarda de Dagfinn, mas, sim, pela mulher alta de corpo com curvas sinuosas, de longos cabelos marrons presos apenas na frente, que caiam lisos e brilhosos como água calma sobre os ombros, ao lado dele. Era Grisilla, a mulher de Aeldred de Eoferwic. Bem, agora era Grisilla Gunnarsen, mas continuava tão linda quanto antes, embora já devesse ter mais de 25 anos. Fiquei embasbacado com a forma com que ela tratava Dagfinn porque era só gentileza com ele. E a ela Dagfinn sorria e elogiava. Então senti uma cotovelada e olhei para o lado, era Gisela chamando minha atenção, pedindo que eu fosse um pouco mais discreto ao invés de inconveniente. Sorri para ela, envergonhado, e voltei a falar com Ragnar, que estava ao meu lado, tão interessado na esposa de Dagfinn quanto qualquer um de nós.

Grisilla não me reconheceu, também nem poderia, mal falei com ela quando ainda morava em Eoferwic, nem havia porque falar. No entanto, ela e Gisela se tornaram grandes amigas. Tinham muito em comum, eram inteligentes, espirituosas e adoravam longas caminhadas pela beira gramada do rio que ficava nos fundos de nossas casas. Também tinham filhos da mesma idade, que brincavam juntos durante todo o dia. Grisilla não trabalhava, vivia apenas para o marido e filhos, por isso tinha tempo de sobra para visitar as outras mulheres e ajudá-las. Para mim, era estranho que uma mulher não fiasse, mas levando em conta o quão rico era Dagfinn, não importava.

Fiquei interessado na história dos dois, de Dagfinn e Grisilla, porque, em geral, as mulheres raptadas ou passavam de mãos em mãos ou eram rapidamente substituídas quando com 20 anos, porque eram consideradas velhas demais. No entanto, Grisilla continuava viva, cheia de graça e com quatro belos filhos: Gunnar, Jerrik, Einar e Peder, e um quinto em seu ventre, que já aparecia sob as vestes.

Nós, homens, saíamos todas as manhãs antes da alvorada para estudar a inexpugnável Dunholm. Quando retornávamos, a mulher de Dagfinn nos recebia em sua casa com honrarias: muita comida e bebida. Eu não fazia idéia do porque, mas foi Gisela quem me contou: a mulher de Dagfinn exultava quando voltávamos com a cara amarrada porque tinha a certeza de que não seria naquele dia que perderia o marido para a batalha.

Num dia, porém, demoramos a retornar, e quando finalmente chegamos, não houve recepção. Possivelmente, Dagfinn já sabia que não seria recebido com pompa. Passei pelo ferreiro, tinha deixado minha espada para que ele colocasse uma nova empunhadura, e me dirigi para casa. Estava exausto, molhado e fedendo, e o que mais queria era um banho e um abraço de Gisela. Em casa era só silêncio, os criados deveriam estar nos estábulos ou no rancho de grãos, moendo. Entrei pela frente, deitei as espadas e o escudo num canto e retirei a armadura e a conta de malha. Massageei o pescoço e chamei por Gisela, mas ninguém respondeu. Então ouvi vozes vindas da cozinha, logo em seguida, gargalhadas ecoaram. Achei-as divertidas e espiei pela fresta do cortinado para ver quem estava com Gisela.

Mais gargalhadas.

— Então ele me trouxe por mar. Eu juro que queria me afogar de desespero. Não parei de chorar desde que partimos de Eoferwic. Alguns homens se irritavam fácil com o choro das mulheres e batiam nelas, deixando-as feridas, mas caladas no convés.

— Ele nunca bateu em você? - Gisela perguntou arrumando o fio na nova roca.

— Dagfinn? Nunca. Ele é um homem muito paciente. Durante toda viagem foi sempre ele quem me trouxe de comer e beber. Eu sentia muito medo dele e o odiava por ter me raptado. Mas jamais dei motivos para que ele me batesse, apesar de chorar como uma tola.

— E quando foi que você percebeu que gostava dele? - Gisela pediu, fazendo a outra parar de enrolar os fios de lã pronta e virar os olhos para a janela.

— Foi aos poucos, com as gentilezas deles para comigo - ela voltou a olhar para Gisela, mas não via nada a sua frente senão lembranças. - Ele soube me conquistar como sabe conquistar seus homens, como sabe conquistar vitórias - e sorriu. - Mas tive certeza de que o amava na primeira vez em que ficamos sozinhos em nossa casa.

"Ele a construiu para mim e para minhas duas aias. Foi nela que me prepararam para o casamento com ele e foi nela também que tive minhas núpcias. Eu ainda me sentia uma prisioneira e estava desesperada, porque ele jurara no dia em que me conheceu que nos casaríamos. É claro que eu preferi a morte naquele dia, mas Dagfinn jamais soube. E foi bom que não soubesse, porque o que sinto por ele hoje vai além do que jamais senti na vida. E na madrugada de núpcias, ele me carregou para casa, porque chovia e ele não quis que eu sujasse meu vestido. Levou-me ao quarto, colocou-me de pé diante dele e, por fim, sorriu. Foi nesse momento que o amei. Um sorriso como aquele não pode ser falso. Não pode ser em vão. Sorri em resposta e ele tocou meus cabelos soltos dizendo que jamais teria de prendê-los, mesmo agora que estava casada, porque ele queria me ver sempre bela. Ele adora meus cabelos. Então ele me beijou e eu me esqueci do mundo. Meu coração acelerou e desejei não ter conhecido outro homem antes dele, embora Dagfinn jamais tenha me perguntado sobre o tempo que passei em Eoferwic. E fomos felizes. Somos felizes. Ele é um homem excepcional e rezo todas as noites por Deus tê-lo enviado a mim. Porque ele o enviou a mim, com absoluta certeza, senão eu jamais teria tido filhos. E não são belos os meus filhos?"

As duas gargalharam e Gisela concluiu:

— É um bom homem.

— É - Grisilla arrastou a palavra e as duas gargalharam novamente.

Derrubei sem querer o grande vaso ao meu lado e ainda vislumbrei as duas voltando os rostos para a cortina antes de praguejar alto para que soubessem que era eu e não desconfiassem que eu estivesse ouvindo-as. Entrei na cozinha, as duas me olhavam como se estivessem aprontando alguma travessura.

— Senhor Uhtred - Grisilla exclamou de repente, como que acordando de um sonho. - Todos estão de volta?

— Sim, senhora - respondi. Ela mal se despediu e correu, pela porta dos fundos mesmo, para sua casa.

***

Foi no final do inverno que marchamos a Dunholm. Bem, marchamos é modo de dizer porque, na verdade, vadeamos sorrateiros pela umidade que o clima ameno trazia. Escondemo-nos na pequena floresta no lado leste da fortificação. Todos estavam terminantemente proibidos de irem à orla, Dagfinn, e muito menos Ragnar, não queria que fôssemos vistos.

Tudo não demorou um dia. Entramos num pequeno grupo, assaltando soldados inadvertidos, enquanto o grande contingente marchava contra o portão principal. Fomos descobertos, depois de algum tempo. Houve gritaria, sangue e morte. Também houve reencontros, ira e vingança. A irmã de Ragnar, Tyra, que tinha sido feita prisioneira por Kjartan há muito tempo atrás, foi quem surpreendentemente nos ajudou, apesar de quase ter dado fim no irmão tamanho era seu desgosto por ter sido deixada ali.

A notícia da captura de Dunholm correu rápida e Alfredo chegou uma semana depois, envolto por pompas e seus clérigos. O genro de Alfredo, Aethelred quis a cidade fortaleza para si, mas Alfredo acreditou ser certo dá-la Ragnar. Os motivos poderiam ter sido muitos, mas acredito que Alfredo tenha simpatizado com o dinamarquês quando o havia feito prisioneiro anos atrás. Com o rei vieram outros senhores saxões, na intenção de reaver cidades dominadas pelos pagãos, como Eoferwic, mas Alfredo garantiu ao _Earl_ Dagfinn que, por ele ter prestado ajuda a seus homens, Synninghtwait não lhe seria tomada. E Dagdinn agradeceu, mesmo que não lhe aprouvesse fazê-lo, porque tinha homens suficientes para derrotar os cristãos em suas terras, se assim quisesse.

Alfredo não deixou que uma revolta se iniciasse, passou grande parte de seu tempo com Dagfinn, caçando e passeando pelos arredores, para que o dinamarquês não se sentisse ofendido com a intromissão em suas terras. Afirmou a ele que seus homens precisavam apenas de descanso e comida por alguns dias, até organizarem um plano para reaver Eoferwic. No entanto, entre os homens de Alfredo estava o próprio senhor usurpado de Eoferwic, o _ealdorman_ Aeldred Hodenc, e ele não demorou a descobrir quem era a esposa de Dagfinn.

Jantávamos, naquela noite, em Synnightwait. Os mais abastados na presença de Alfredo e Dagfinn, os outros, diante da grande fogueira no centro do povoado. Poucas mulheres foram vistas desde a chegada dos cristãos; não que elas temessem suas espadas, mas os dinamarqueses estavam receosos por um ataque surpresa, mesmo que seu senhor afirmasse que tudo estivesse bem. A algazarra começou na casa principal, a qual os dinamarqueses usavam como salão de festa. Algumas mulheres correram para fora gritando, outras barravam um grupo de saxões que tentava adentrá-lo. Uma das servas de Dagfinn passou por nós e, logo no mesmo instante, Gisela apareceu descabelada.

— É Grisilla - ela ajoelhou por conta de seu cansaço, tinha corrido o mais rápido que pôde para me avisar.

Levantei rapidamente e segui até o salão. Fitei a casa de Dagfinn, onde ele jantava com Alfredo, o silêncio a atingira. Gisela me empurrou para junto dos saxões e eu me espremi entre eles, urrando que era o comandante e queria passagem. Lá dentro, de joelhos, estava Grisilla e, diante dela, Aeldred, com a espada em punho.

— É assim que me agradece por tudo que lhe concedi? Você se deita com o pagão e lhe dá filhos? Sua porca!

— Senhor - gritei para que ele me visse e parasse de agredi-la, mas Aeldred não me deu ouvidos, pegou Grisilla pelos cabelos e a fez ficar de pé.

— Vagabunda - urrou e a esbofeteou. Ela cambaleou, mas não caiu. Atrás dela estavam as aias chorando. - Vou levá-la a Eoferwic e então a castigarei, e você irá rezar para jamais ter nascido.

Então chegou Dagfinn.

Ele abriu caminho com os braços, empurrando com força os que estavam diante dele - a maioria lhe dava espaço porque era um gigante -, e se postou entre Aeldred e Grisilla.

— Se a tocar novamente eu o mato - rosnou por entre os dentes. Mas ele não tinha espadas ou qualquer outra arma, enquanto Aeldred tinha duas.

— Afaste-se, seu bosta. Esta que está aí atrás é a minha mulher. Foi tirada de mim em Eoferwic por um de seus homens, e eu irei levá-la de volta para casa, custe o que custar.

— Não - ele disse com os braços na cintura. - Essa que está atrás de mim é a mãe de meus filhos, logo, é minha mulher!

Aeldred pareceu não compreender de imediato, mas de repente se deu conta das palavras de Dagfinn e atiçou sua espada contra o dinamarquês. Grisilla gritou. Dagfinn ergueu o braço e desviou a estocada com o protetor de metal do antebraço, e voltou a encarar Aeldred.

— Por que não me enfrenta como homem? - pediu Dagfinn. Mas Aeldred não respondeu. - Se quiser sua mulher, se acredita que ela seja sua, então vamos lutar de igual para igual.

Grisilla o segurou pelas costas, mas Dagfinn a empurrou para perto das aias e demarcou o chão do salão com várias lanças. Agora seria a prova. Somente um bom guerreiro sabia lutar na pequena arena e somente o melhor sairia vivo.

Não havia porque temer, Dagfinn era imenso, forte e poderoso, já era certa sua vitória. No entanto, Grisilla chorava com o rosto escondido nas saias de suas aias, que tentavam a todo custo animá-la, porque bem conheciam seu senhor.

Alfredo apareceu no salão e foi inteirado do ocorrido. Ele fez o que acreditou ser o correto, e muitos de seus homens também acreditaram, disse a Dagfinn que a mulher pertencia a Aeldred e que este deveria tê-la de volta, mas vendo que Dagfinn era irredutível de sua decisão, Alfredo chamou Grisilla até o centro da arena. Ela se aproximou secando as lágrimas e parou diante do rei inglês. Alfredo sorriu ao vê-la, bem se lembrava da beldade e inteligência da jovem que conhecera em Eoferwic, depois colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dela e a chamou:

— Senhora Grisilla, queria me dizer, por favor, de onde a senhora vem? - perguntou Alfredo com paciência.

— Eu... eu...

— Não é verdade que é inglesa?

— Sou - respondeu em tom baixo.

— E não é verdade que é cristã devota?

— Sim, alteza - e baixou a cabeça então.

— Logo, o que fazem estes pagãos não é de seu agrado - continuo Alfredo fitando Aeldred, e vendo que Grisilla não tinha resposta, continuou: - Deve se sentiu horrível em companhia deles, não é?

Nesse ponto ouvi chiados e berros do fundo do salão, além de advertências por parte dos dinamarqueses. Eu fitava Dagfinn, mas ele tinha ar despreocupado, como se soubesse que aquilo tudo não passasse de uma grande brincadeira.

— Então, senhora, se é inglesa, cristão e se sente em outro mundo junto dos pagãos, é certo que voltará para casa com seus filhos - foi uma forte afirmação por parte de Alfredo, que fez Grisilla levantar os olhos para Dagfinn.

— Por que, meu bem, não diz a esse rei o que você é? - Dagfinn falou em voz tênue e sincera.

Grisilla sorriu para o encorajamento de Dagfinn e voltou-se para Alfredo.

— Eu sou inglesa, com coração nórdico, sou cristã que ama pagãos e tenta guiá-los, mas dentre os ingleses jamais me senti tão bem quanto me sinto aqui.

Alfredo arregalou os olhos com as palavras francas e viu-se diante de um impasse quando ela continuou a falar.

— Dagfinn Gunnarsen é o pai de meus filhos e o homem que Deus destinou a mim.

O destino é inexorável. As fiandeira que tecem nossas vidas são assim: gorjeiam , gracejam e por um tempo nos fazem felizes, então, retiram nosso chão e nos arrastam na lama.

Aeldred brandiu a espada, urrou e foi para cima de Dagfinn. Alfredo cambaleou para trás, enquanto Grisilla correu para o lado oposto da arena improvisada, onde se enfiar atrás dos amigos de Dagfinn. Aledren teve seu golpe desviado pela espada do dinamarquês e sentiu um baque tão forte na Mao e no braço, quando as duas armas se chocaram, que gritou alto. Dagfinn soltou uma gargalhada hilariante e seus homens o acompanharam. Furioso e envergonhado, Aeldred segurou a espada com as duas mãos e a girou contra Dagfinn, mas este meteu sua espada dentro do giro da espada oponente e forçou a para baixo, então, Aeldred soltou a espada, porque a força do dinamarquês era muito superior a sua, e viu-se sem qualquer arma, já que numa luta daquele tipo não se usavam escudos.

— O que vai fazer agora, senhorzinho? - Dagfinn cantarolou, arrancando gargalhadas de todos, eu mesmo não me contive. - A mulher é minha, não há o que contestar.

Dagfinn afastou a espada e estendeu a mão para o inglês, na intenção de selar o acordo. Aeldred, no entanto, cerrou os olhos e vociferou: _É melhor me matar, ou então tornarei a este lugar e matarei todos!_ Dagfinn apenas fitou Alfredo e esperou que o rei dos ingleses desse uma resposta.

— Pegue sua espada, Aeldred - disse o rei. Percebi que Alfredo temia que os dinamarqueses se voltassem contra ele. Temia que Ragnar os deixasse entrar em Dunholm e nunca mais outro inglês pisasse naqueles campos. - Tome-a e lute! Lute por sua mulher, se é que ele é mesmo sua.

Não foi preciso repetir, Aeldred empunhou a espada e se lançou novamente contra Dagfinn. E o gigante revidou com fúria, sem vontade para rodeios, e lançou a espada de Aeldred há longos metros de distância, então girou a espada duas vezes e quando estava para aplicar o golpe final, Grisilla intercedeu. Meu coração estarreceu, pois parece a mim que Dagfinn iria atacá-la como se ela fosse uma inimiga. Ela colocou a mão sobre o largo braço de Dagfinn, murmurou alguma coisa, e se dirigiu a Aeldred.

— Senhor, não quero que lutem até a morte por mim. Desejo apenas que se faça justiça porque nem eu nem o senhor temos culpa do que aconteceu - ela disse com uma voz fininha, para que somente Aeldred ouvisse, mas estávamos próximos, não havia como não ouvir. - Sinto muito pelo que o senhor passou esses anos todos afastado de seu castelo e de tudo o que o senhor mais ama...

Aeldred quis falar, mas não conseguiu. Talvez porque as palavras dela lhe doíam na alma, talvez porque ela ainda continuava a mesma menina com quem se casara um dia.

— Suponho que seja muito fácil para um homem bom e generoso como o senhor conseguir uma esposa mais nova e mais bela. E será ainda mais fácil perdoar-me, pois já não posso deixar este lugar. Não que não fui feliz ao ser lado. Não, não é isso. O senhor foi muito bom para mim. Acontece que eu sempre quis ter filhos e o senhor não mais. E aqui eu os tenho e amo-os mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida. - Ela parou bem perto dele, ajoelhou-se e encostou os dedos nos pés dele. - Pelo amor ao que lhe é mais sagrado, senhor, permita que eu permaneça com minhas crianças.

De início Aeldred sentiu ódio e repulsa por Grisila, mas então, depois de ouvir a tão conhecida e saudosa voz, ajoelhou-se também e, tomando o rosto dela com as mãos, soltou um meio sorriso.

— Você ama mesmo essa gente? - ele quis saber com a voz embargada, baixa. - Porque parece tão bem. Parece que a trataram bem...

— E trataram, senhor. Mas não se lamente. Foi o destino, a mão de Deus que nos separou. Se eu não tivesse sido trazida para cá, talvez o senhor não tivesse encontrado auxílio para retomar Eoferwic...

Aeldred levantou bruscamente, respirando fundo - eu sabia o que ele sentia, porque eu também já senti a dor da perda quando perdi minha primeira mulher para Ragnar -, aproximou-se de Dagfinn, fez uma breve reverência e, depois de recolher sua espada, entregou-a ao oponente vencedor.

***

Os ingleses partiram todos com Alfredo. Fui convocado também, mas decidi ficar por mais algum tempo para conseguir um local a salvo para Gisela e meus filhos, pois não os levaria comigo. Quando estivesse tudo arranjado para mim, encontraria o exército de Alfredo na baixada antes da primeira floresta de Eoferwic.

_

* * *

Nota do autor:_

_Na era medieval, a idade para uma mulher se casar era de 13 anos. Com 20 era considerada mulher, sendo velha demais para o casamento se fosse solteira. Era raro encontrar vivas mulheres com mais de 30 anos que tinham vários filhos, porque a morte ao dar a luz era uma das principais causas de óbito entre as mulheres daquele tempo.

* * *

  
_


	4. 897 DC Ano Oito Parte 1

* * *

897 DC

ANO OITO

_Primeira Parte

* * *

  
_

A criança nasceu na primavera. Uma das aias saiu com ele para o pátio e a mostrou a Dagfinn, que sorriu, erguendo os braços, e recebeu uma salva de palmas ao dizer: _Finalmente uma menina!_ A algazarra aumentou e os homens trouxeram mais cerveja. Mas então, mais aias saíram pela porta da casa, pareciam apavoradas e corriam buscando mais panos e água quente. Dagfinn postou-se diante da porta de sua casa, as aias tentaram fazê-lo circular, voltar à companhia dos amigos, mas ele era um homem muito grande e forte, e também muito respeitado, logo estava diante da cama onde a mulher dera a luz a sua primeira filha. Os lençóis estavam ensangüentados, o chão estava ensangüentado, e também a parteira. A mulher, imóvel e macilenta, jazia sobre a cama.

— O que está acontecendo? - ele urrou, querendo uma explicação.

Ninguém respondeu.

— O que foi que aconteceu aqui? - repetiu a pergunta. A parteira se aproximou, meio que amedrontada, e murmurou algumas palavras. Dagfinn se virou para ela e a encarou com olhos arregalados, surpresos e cheios de raiva. - Você - disse Dagfinn com os olhos cheios de lágrima -, trate de fazê-la ficar boa ou mandarei enforcá-la!

— Senhor - a mulher se ajoelhou e beijou as botas dele -, não posso... ela... ela... a senhora...

Dagfinn desembainhou a espada e a apontou para a parteira.

— Senhor, era sabido que essa gravidez não deveria seguir adiante.

O braço trêmulo de Dagfinn desceu, enquanto seus olhos fitavam os cabelos oleosos da esposa. Num rompante, ele atirou a espada a um canto, correu para fora de casa e pulou sobre seu cavalo, fazendo-o galopar para longe da vila.

As aias cuidaram da senhora, limparam-na e vestiram-na com sua melhor roupa. Mas ela continuava a sangrar, e já estava tão pálida que não poderia sobreviver a mais uma hora. A parteira deixou a vila, com medo da morte certa pela espada de seu senhor. Enquanto as mulheres dos homens de Dagfinn rezavam ao redor da cama da moribunda. Vieram padres, que brigaram para ver quem daria a extrema-unção à senhora, mas então veio Gunnar, o filho mais velho de Dagfinn, conduzindo uma velhota pelas mãos. Era uma figura sinistra, de pouco mais de um metro de altura, curvada e corcunda, com o cabelo completamente branco, e a pele enrugada, que se sentou na cama da senhora e alisou-lhe os cabelos. Os padres estremeceram, reclamaram e teriam atirado pedras na velhota, se não fosse por Gunnar.

Alguns dos homens de Dagfinn o seguiram de longe. Muitos conheciam a dor dele, mas a maioria não fazia idéia do que era amar e perder, a não ser que se tratasse do amor pelos filhos, porque mulheres eram descartáveis. Mas eles sabiam que a senhora Grisilla era muito amada, eles próprios a amavam porque ela era uma mulher alegre, divertida, conquistadora, estava sempre disposta a ajudar em tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance. Agora ela não tinha a ajuda de ninguém. Estava deitada no leito de morte, sem a presença de quem mais amava ao seu lado. Por isso os homens seguiram Dagfinn, para levá-lo até ela, para que ela morresse em paz.

Mas Dagfinn não queria companhia. Estava furioso com seus deuses. Fora desiludido por eles. Estava desarmado e delirante. Cavalgou até o promontório e atirou-se no chão, de joelhos, e rezou para o Deus cristão pela primeira vez em sua vida.

_Where were you when I was burned and broken  
While the days slipped by from my window watching  
Where were you when I was hurt and I was helpless  
'Cause the things you say and the things you do surround me  
While you were hanging yourself on someone elses words  
Dying to believe in what you heard  
I was staring straight into the shining sun_

_Lost in thought and lost in time  
While the seeds of live and the seeds of change were planted_

_Outside the rain fell dark and slow  
While I pondered on this dangerous but  
I took a heavenly ride through one silence  
I knew the moment had arrived  
For killing the past and coming back to life_

_I took a heavenly ride trough our silence  
I knew the waiting had begin  
And headed straight... into the shining Sun¹_

Grisilla parou de sangrar na mesma noite, minha mulher não saiu do lado dela. Eu não via esperanças, e Gisela também não, porque voltava para casa exausta e por vezes chorava baixinho, na intenção de não me perturbar. No terceiro dia, porém, Grisilla abriu os olhos. Foi Gunnar quem a tirou do sono da morte. O garoto estava de joelhos, ao lado da cama da mãe, com uma imagem do Jesus crucificado apertada entre as mãos. Ele rezava a oração que ouvira com atenção a mãe rezar todas as noites antes de colocá-lo na cama. Começava assim: _Pater Noster quio est in ceali, santificetur nomen tuum, adveniat regnun tuum, fiat volunctas tua sicut in celo e in terra..._

— Meu... amor...

Gunnar ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a voz da mãe, levantou e a encarou como se não fosse verdade que estivesse falando. A velha se aproximou e os olhos de Grisilla pousaram na estranha mulher.

— Eu sou Daena - a velha disse e enfiou uma colher com um líquido pela boca de Grisilla adentro.

— Não se preocupe, mãe, Daena é amiga. Ela está ajudando.

— Onde... está... seu... pai?

A pergunta ficou no ar, mas os ânimos melhoraram depois que Grisilla recobrou os sentidos. No entanto, ninguém sabia lhe dizer onde estava seu marido. E ninguém falava no assunto, até que, no sexto dia, Grisilla tentou se levantar da cama. Daena a segurou pelos ombros, com gentileza, e pediu calma, uma segunda mulher, Gisela, se aproximou, fazendo-a se acalmar por fim.

— Onde... está meu... marido? - ela quis saber.

Foi quando me chamaram. Eu, Uhtred de Bebbanburg, um homem da guerra, um homem que vivia de batalhas, eu tive que dizer a ela onde estava o marido. Entrei com a cabeça baixa, os olhos nas tábuas do chão, e parei ao lado dela. A mulher sempre tão bela estava agora pálida, sem cor alguma, doía nos olhos e no coração vê-la naquele estado.

— Senhor Uhtred - ela murmurou com a voz ainda entrecortada pela falta de ar, continuava sem suas forças.

— A senhora há que perdoar seu marido - eu disse sem fitá-la. - Ele saiu da vila logo depois que a senhora deu a luz. Assim como todos nós, ele acreditou que a senhora estivesse morta.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— E onde... ele está agora?

— Onde ele está - repeti tentando ganhar tempo, mas ela estava impaciente, queria saber do paradeiro dele. E eu também iria querer saber naquela situação, porque Dagfinn era um homem importante. - Não sabemos onde ele está, senhora.

— E ninguém... foi atrás dele?

— A senhora acredita que algum dos homens o contradiria?

— Não... contradiriam?

— Senhora - eu queria lhe dar uma resposta, mas qualquer que fosse não a satisfaria. Ela fechou os olhos, provavelmente exausta pelo esforço, e adormeceu.

Resolvi sair em busca de Dagfinn. Em seis dias muita coisa poderia acontecer, muito longe dali ele poderia estar, mas eu duvidava que ele tivesse ido embora, porque, não obstante tivesse perdido a esposa, gostaria de ter os amados filhos também sob sua proteção. Então, talvez, estivesse escondido pela mata, ou nas ruínas logo abaixo do promontório, na pequena praia, colocando a cabeça em ordem. Era o que um homem sensato faria. Claro que não durante seis dias seguidos.

Eu estava certo, alguém, provavelmente Dagfinn, esteve nas ruínas, pela madeira queimada, durante três ou quatro dias, mas agora não havia outro sinal de vida. A maré alta tinha apagado quaisquer rastros. Fitei o mar e me lembrei de Iseult, ela teria gostado daquele lugar mais do qualquer outra pessoa, era tão calmo e belo... Tornei a pensar em Dagfinn. E se estivesse morto? Não, os deuses não seriam tão perversos comigo. Eles sabiam que eu precisava da ajuda do _earl_ para entrar em Bebbanburg e derrotar meu indigno tio, usurpador do meu trono, depois que eu não fosse mais jurado a Alfredo. Dei uma última olhada no mar e subi o olhar para o promontório. Era muito alto, não havia outra saída senão vir pelo caminho que eu tinha vindo, mas nem mesmo ali havia marcas dos cascos de outro cavalo que não o meu.

De que adiantava todo aquele amor? Era capaz que ele jamais tornasse a vê-la novamente, se ela morresse naquela noite; mas ainda assim a amava e deveria estar chorando a morte que não aconteceu. E morreria por ela se pudesse. Fitei as rochas empilhadas pela encosta... Que haveria de ser agora? O _earI_ estava fora de casa havia dias porque acreditava que sua mulher tinha ido para sempre, enquanto ela perguntava por ele, talvez no intento de vê-lo ainda uma última vez. Senti agonia por não poder encontrá-lo, resgatá-lo daquele pesadelo e lhe mostrar que a amada esposa vivia.

Foi então que vi logo acima donde as ondas quebram: uma entrada. Era uma caverna. Mergulhei nela ansioso e segui por um corredor cheio de limo e espinhas de peixes até um grande hall, onde se formara uma piscina natural de água transparente. De um dos lados, um grande buraco deixava entrar a luz do sol, do outro, uma pedra achatada servira como base de uma fogueira quase extinta. Então ele apareceu.

— Uhtred - cumprimentou-me de mau humor -, notícias de invasores?

— Não, senhor - respondi me curvando numa pequena vênia. Ele estava quase irreconhecível, se bem fosse escuro, no entanto, a barba e os cabelos estavam sujos e desgrenhados e ele fedia a peixe.

— Então por que me incomoda?

— É sua esposa.

Ele me encarou estático, mas em seguida, com o peito arfante.

— Ela pede pelo senhor.

— Ela... está viva? - quis saber correndo até mim.

Eu sorri.

— Está sim, senhor. E se não aparecer logo...

Não terminei a frase. Ele correu para fora da caverna e subiu com incrível rapidez as rochas, depois atravessou o campo de trigo com igual velocidade, chegando à vila quase ao mesmo tempo que eu, que estava a cavalo. Parou diante de sua casa, as pessoas ao redor estancaram para observá-lo: ele chorava. Dagfinn entrou na casa e viu Grisilla deitada na cama, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e tomou sua mão. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele, apertando-lhe a mão.

— Meu amor - murmurou Grisilla e acariciou o rosto dele. Dagfinn caiu num choro desesperado. - Já passou, está tudo bem agora. - Mas ele não conseguia parar, encostou a cabeça no peito dela e se deixou aninhar. - Saiam todos - ela falou com voz energética e depois gemeu. Os empregados e escravos saíram primeiro. Também saí e os observei pela janela. Não ouvia o que diziam, mas ela o estava acalmando. Não o reprovava por ter fugido, se desesperado, ao invés de manter-se no que todos pensaram ser seu leito de morte. Grisilla abraçou o marido, beijo-lhe os olhos molhados, depois a boca e acariciou os cabelos imundos.

O amor é uma coisa estranha. Pode levar um homem ao êxtase e no instante seguinte, à loucura completa. Pode fazer um homem mover montanhas e no instante seguinte fazê-lo abrir os portões do inferno. É o certo e o errado ao mesmo tempo, o bem e o mal. E me peguei desejando o que Dagfinn e Grisilla tinham, era uma coisa única e de grande valor, era um respeito imenso um pelo outro, era um grande amor.

Naquela noite, Grisilla pediu a uma das escravas que preparasse o banho de seu marido, enquanto ele jantava e era servido com muita cerveja. Grisilla pediu à escrava que usasse uma de suas roupas e que escovasse bem os cabelos para que ficassem lisos como os seus. Depois, parecendo Grisilla, a escrava foi dar banho em seu amo. No princípio foi apenas um banho ingênuo, mas a bebida e a saudade de se deitar com a esposa fizeram com que Dagfinn a visse na escrava. E enquanto era banhado por ela, enquanto era acariciado por mãos delicadas que o limpavam, bebia, e quanto mais bebia, mais vislumbrava Grisilla. Seu desejo fez com que ele beijasse a escrava, e fez com que as mãos dela descessem até seu baixo ventre, onde seu amor estava pronto para ser mostrado. A escrava sabia o que precisava fazer, então fez seu amo levantar da banheira e ir se deitar na cama. Ela se despiu e deixou que ele a tocasse. Ela o beijou e ele a puxou para cima de seu corpo. Ela deixou-se penetrar pelo amor dele e o abraçou enquanto ele saciava o corpo exausto e o coração pesaroso. Quando ele enfim dormiu, a escrava se retirou, não deixando vestígio algum de sua presença no aposento.

_

* * *

Nota do Autor_

_Nota 1__: Tive que colocar uma "musiquinha" naquela parte, porque não me conformei com o corte ríspido de um parágrafo a outro. ¹ Coming Back to life - Pink Floyd_

_Nota 2__: Também tive que dividir os capítulos porque, como todos sabem, eu não gosto deles muito longos.

* * *

  
_


	5. 897 DC Ano Oito Parte 2

* * *

897 DC

ANO OITO

_Segunda Parte

* * *

_

Eram minhas últimas noites ao lado de Gisela. Noites em que custei a adormecer pensando na fraqueza de Dagfinn. Como podia um homem tão grandioso se humilhar de tal forma? Será que amar era aquilo mesmo? Era venerar uma mulher a ponto de se perder por ela? Eu não conseguia compreender. Se bem que nada do tipo tinha me ocorrido nessa vida, mas eu rezava com incansável fervor toda vez que Gisela estava para dar a luz, porque não desejava que nada lhe acontecesse. Eu a amava, ela era minha vida, meu tudo. Na época eu não enxergava, mas eu tinha o que Dagfinn e Grisilla tinham, só que eu era jovem, cheios dos anseios de guerra, cego para as coisas do coração.

Repasso aqui a história com os detalhes que recordo. Talvez uma e outra coisa não se passasse realmente dessa forma, mas já estou senil, esperando a morte que nunca chega, e minha memória, para certos detalhes, se afrouxou.

Era a manhã do meu último dia em Synningthwait, o povoado dinamarquês perto de onde vivi quando criança, Gisela me acordou com um doce beijo e me levou até a varanda de nossa casa, que ficava defronte ao rio. Ali tinha preparado uma pequena e deliciosa refeição matinal; sentávamos um de frente ao outro. Sempre fui muito confiante quanto a mim mesmo, que bom guerreiro não é? Mas o pressentimento que tive naquela manhã foi diferente de qualquer outro que tive em minha vida.

— O que foi? - perguntei curioso quando Gisela juntou as mãos sobre o colo e fitou o rio.

Ela não respondeu, já sabia qual era seu destino, ficar ali, sob a custódia de Dagfinn, que a protegeria a qualquer custo porque havíamos nos tornado amigos. Ali perto, em Dunhom, também estava Ragnar, que auxiliaria caso Dagfinn necessitasse.

Gisela, no entanto, estava distante e eu sabia que não era normal nela tal atitude.

— O que foi, querida? - perguntei num tom mais baixo e afetuoso.

— _Earl _Dagfinn.

— O que tem ele?

— Ele vai com você.

— Não, ele não vai comigo - respondi.

— Não foi uma pergunta que lhe fiz, Uhtred, foi uma afirmação.

— Dagfinn não irá comigo. Ele ficará aqui com sua gente. Você sabe muito bem que ele não lutará contra...

— Sim, ele lutará. Foi ele mesmo quem me disse.

— Como assim? - disse chocado, mas me mantive calmo. Então era com Gisela que o desgraçado estava na tarde do dia em que fomos mais ao sul procurar por guarnições.

— Ele está confuso.

Eu respirei fundo, mas o aborrecimento me tirou a calma. Levantei, dei as costas a Gisela e fechei os olhos, tentando não chorar. Eu a amava e agora ela tinha outro homem na cabeça.

— Está atormentado pela culpa, pela culpa de ter deixado a mulher à beira da morte e pela culpa de ter se deitado com uma escrava. Ele me implorou para que eu falasse com Grisilla, queria que eu descobrisse se ela havia se desinteressado por ele. Não pude lhe dizer que não. Estava desolado. - Ela fez uma pausa, caminhou até onde eu estava e segurou minha mão. - Você poderia falar com ele, Uhtred.

— EU? - quase me engasguei quando a voz saiu alta demais.

— Sim - Gisela riu. - Eu apenas ouvi seu desabafo, mas não tenho intimidade com ele para poder aconselhá-lo.

— E que conselhos acha que eu poderia lhe dar?

Fitamo-nos por instantes até que ela desviou os olhos dos meus.

— Sobre o que mais vocês conversaram? - perguntei com ciúme, o sangue me subia fervendo a cabeça.

— Ele me contou que Grisilla anda estranha, que não é mais a mesma. Eu lhe disse que uma mulher sofre muito durante o parto, não há dor que se equipare a parir. Além disso, ela quase morreu ao dar a luz, e é um milagre que esteja viva. Disse a ele para dar tempo ao tempo, pois provavelmente ela só está se recuperando do acontecido. Mas ele me confirmou que ela está distante e que, talvez, tenha se zangado quanto ao incidente com a escrava. Jurei a ele que aquilo não era motivo para que ele se alardeasse, afinal, eu sabia que fora Grisilla quem dera a ordem à escrava...

Balancei a cabeça, consentido, e disse:

— Então por que tenho que falar com ele?

— Para aconselhá-lo a falar com Grisilla. Ele precisa de um empurrão, está realmente consternado, Uhtred. Ele acredita que Grisilla esteja querendo voltar a viver com Aeldred.

— Não sei - balancei a cabeça, sentindo-me esquisito pela idéia de conversar com outro homem sobre mulheres. Fiz uma careta e Gisela pegou na minha mão, apertando-a com ternura. - Porque você não fala com sua amiga?

— Ora, Uhtred. Acha que já não fiz isso? Acontece que os dois... bem, eles estão brigados... por uma bobagem.

— A escrava.

— Não. Por causa de Aeldred. E ela não quer falar no assunto. Também não tenho coragem de atormentá-la, está tão frágil... Ah, Uhtred...

O fato de Grisilla querer voltar a vida anterior seria motivo de morte para uma mulher e, conhecendo Dagfinn como conhecia, era sabido que a traição da esposa renderia um caro preço. Ele não era condizente com traidores, logo, acredito, não seria condizente com quem estivesse muito próximo dele e o atraiçoasse.

Gisela me atormentou com tamanho afinco que fui obrigado a conversar com Dagfinn.

Era uma tarde ensolarada - se eu tivesse esperado para conversar com ele durante a noite possivelmente o que iria lhe dizer não teria surtido efeito porque ambos estaríamos bêbados, já que aquela era uma noite de festa, era o casamento de Finan com a filha resgatada de um pastor saxão, era uma bela menina que logo se adaptou à vida pagã -, quando encontrei Dagfinn no rio. Ele estava descalço dentro do rio, os calções arregaçados até os joelhos, os braços na cintura e os olhos nas montanhas. Percebeu-me de imediato, mas não disse nada, esperou que eu me aproximasse e lhe falasse. Porém, me surpreendi quando ele falou por primeiro.

— Vejo que finalmente vem tirar satisfações comigo. - Fez uma pausa. - Devo pedir-lhe desculpas, Uhtred, não quis passar por sua autoridade, mas sua esposa... bem, ela me pegou num momento de desespero.

— Gisela tem uma intuição surpreendente quando se trata dos sentimentos alheios.

Dagfinn sorriu. Era um homem alto, bem mais alto do que eu; era forte e belo, e tinha cabelos claros e olhos escuros num rosto quadrado e bem delineado; as cicatrizes nem eram percebidas porque o sorriso estava sempre estampado em seu rosto. Mas agora, entristecido por estar perdido em seu amor pela esposa, não compreendia, assim como eu, como lidar com a situação.

Éramos dois homens inexperientes naquele assunto, mas matadores de dragões, se estes aparecessem.

— Está fazendo calor hoje - disse, para tentar quebrar o silêncio. Depois, respirei fundo e continuei, rindo: - Pensei que teria de lutar com o senhor.

— Pensou? E por quê? - ele falou com alegria na voz, voltando o corpo na minha direção.

— Bem, achei que Gisela tinha se apaixonado pelo senhor.

Ele soltou uma divertida gargalhada e depois balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Uhtred, quem você acha que sou para que sua mulher se apaixone por mim assim tão facilmente? Não passo de um pobre dinamarquês que perdeu o rumo.

Sorri para ele, mas não lhe disse nada.

— É Grisilla. Falei com sua esposa sobre ela.

Suspirei, sem saber o que lhe dizer, e envergonhado por já estar ciente de assuntos que, acreditava eu, ser proibidos entre os homens.

— Andei fazendo bobagens, Uhtred, e estou sendo castigado por isso.

— Que homem não faz bobagens?

— O homem que está no _front_ de batalha, oras - disse como se eu soubesse a resposta. - Mas eu quis paz e vim para Synninghwait para acalmar meu coração. Só que minha paz foi abalada, mesmo não procurando guerra... Reviro as noites em claro...

— O senhor não teve culpa do que aconteceu - fiz uma pausa para pensar no que ia dizer. - Mulheres vêm e vão, e devemos guardar as melhores em nossos corações como recordação do que tivemos de bom...

— Ah, Uhtred, quisera eu poder dizer essas palavras com tanta convicção.

— Mas, senhor, sua esposa está bem, precisa apenas descansar e voltará a ser o que era em questão de dias...

— Aí é que está, Uhtred! - e apontou o dedo para mim. - Será que a mesma moça com quem me casei ainda estará lá?

Não soube o que lhe dizer de imediato. Fitei as pedrinhas ao redor dos pés dele e depois a água rolando rio abaixo. Então o filho mais velho de Dagfinn, Gunnar, apareceu correndo com o irmão de cinco anos atrás dele. As duas crianças pararam logo ao meu lado e fitaram o pai como que pedindo consentimento para entrarem n'água.

— Venham, meninos - ele permitiu, e atirou um pouco de água com o pé nos dois.

— Só um pouco, senhor - disse Gunnar -, ou mamãe tira nosso couro.

— Ô se tira - riu Jerrik, o mais novo. E os dois se jogaram na água fresca.

Ficamos por um longo tempo em completo silêncio, ouvindo apenas as águas e os pássaros ao redor.

— Eu acredito que ela ame o inglês, o senhor de Eoferiwc - Dagfinn falou depois que os meninos correram pela relva a se secar. - Não há outra explicação. Lembra-se do dia de meu confronto com ele?

— Aeldred - murmurei quase inaudível.

— Sim, Aeldred. Ela interrompeu a luta. Por que faria isso se sabia perfeitamente que eu venceria?

Permaneci calado, refletindo.

— Ela o ama e talvez tenha querido voltar com ele para Eoferwic, mas não o fez por causa das crianças - e Dagfinn fitou os filhos, agora já completamente vestidos e correndo de volta para casa.

— Senhor, pelo que Gisela me contou, ela tem certeza de que sua mulher o ama muito.

— Tem? - ele voltou os olhos para mim parecendo um menino interessado num brinquedo.

— Tem - repeti, mas a afirmação não deteve sua atenção, acho que ele esperava mais de mim. Dagfinn voltou o olhar para as montanhas, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. Então eu lhe disse: - Perdoe-me, Gisela tem completa certeza...

— Ah, Uhtred, obrigado - murmurou, mas não senti que ele fosse sincero, ele apenas queria que eu o deixasse sozinho.

Dei alguns passos para longe do rio e me peguei pensando em Gisela. Ela diria que não tinha me esforçado o suficiente. Era bem verdade que não tinha dado qualquer passo com Dagfinn, porém, eu não era político, muito menos uma lavadeira para ficar de conversa com outros homens, eu era um guerreiro, um senhor da guerra, e tinha mais com que me preocupar, partiria na madrugada seguinte. Mas o rosto de Gisela fechando-se numa expressão zangada me fez parar e voltar para a beira do rio.

Dagfinn me fitou com impaciência.

— O senhor virá comigo a Eoferwic? Foi o que ouvi dizer por aí.

— Não há que se preocupar com sua mulher e seus filhos, Uhtred. Serão bem protegidos.

— Isso quer dizer que vem comigo?

Ele parecia querer dizer que sim e ao mesmo tempo, não. Bem se via que travava uma batalha interna.

— Se eu for e ao retornar para cá, minha mulher ainda estiver aqui, é porque me ama e ama as minhas terras. Do contrário...

— O senhor não acredita ser mais fácil conversar com ela? - intentei desconfiado da própria pergunta.

— Não estamos nos falando nesse momento.

— E o senhor vai à guerra sem se entender? E se... por Odin que não aconteça... mas se...

— Se eu for para o inferno, ela estará livre.

* * *


	6. 898 DC Ano Nove

* * *

898 DC

ANO NOVE

* * *

Dagfinn nos acompanhou até as florestas de Eoferwic e de lá rumamos para o massacre da grande fortaleza, como muitos contam em suas canções. Algumas delas são bem exóticas e outras um tanto inapropriadas, mas pouquíssimas revelam o que de fato ocorreu.

Eu bem sabia que Dagfinn queria manter sua paz interior tanto quanto a paz em Synninghwait porque estava cansado de toda aquela loucura que era pelejar. Também já não era moço e seus ossos estavam cansados, seus músculos enfraquecendo, seu coração se afrouxando. Mas ele havia que fazer uma última investida para descobrir que fim levaria sua vida. Era como se ele precisasse provar a alguém o valor de suas palavras, o valor de seu retorno a casa.

Ele lutou ao nosso lado contra os dinamarqueses que dominavam Eoferwic e foi uma verdadeira carnificina. Estávamos em número superior aos guerreiros dinamarqueses e encontramos ajuda dos habitantes locais. Contudo, era uma questão de tempo com Dagfinn, porque ele não parecia feliz lutando. Claro, ajudou-nos a reaver a fortaleza com a força de seus braços. Sim, era o único de seu povoado a nos acompanhar, porque ele não permitiu que outros dos seus viessem. Mas seus braços eram armas mortíferas ainda, que não erravam golpes e os distribuíam por todo campo de batalha.

As fiandeiras do destino, porém, são as senhoras de nossas vidas, e o que elas desejam geralmente se resume ao que não esperamos.

De Synninghwait não tive mais notícias, mas Ragnar, sábio como sempre, assim que soube que Dagfinn fora conosco à Eoferwic, mandou buscar Gisela e meus filhos e os manteve a salvo em Dunholm. Onde os reencontrei tempos depois, um tanto mais crescidos do que eu gostaria.

Dagfinn morreu logo na manhã seguinte a nossa conquista pelas mãos de Aeldred, porque o dinamarquês se curvou diante dele para lhe pedir perdão. O _ealdorman_, no entanto, girou sua espada no ar e decepou a cabeça de quem antes fora um grande aliado. Lembro-me ainda dos olhos penetrantes de Dagfinn na cabeça rolada até uma valeta. Lembro-me da repulsa que senti por todos os saxões e por todos os homens do norte, apesar de eu mesmo ser um deles. Os cristãos eram traidores, eram homens sem palavra que acreditavam na salvação. A salvação não era nada mais do que perdoar, e perdoar era o que eles menos faziam.

* * *


End file.
